Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Ixora chinensis cultivar Pink Pixie.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ixora plant, botanically known as Ixora chinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Pink Pixiexe2x80x99.
The new Ixora was discovered by the Inventor on Jan. 1, 1996 as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Ixora chinensis cultivar Rosey Pink, not patented, in a controlled environment in Bogor, Indonesia. The new Ixora was selected by the Inventor on the basis of its unique flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Bogor, Indonesia, since Jan. 1, 1996, has shown that the unique features of this new Ixora are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Pink Pixiexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Pink Pixiexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, upright and mounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit and relatively short internodes; dense and bushy growth habit.
3. Dark green-colored leaves.
4. Large inflorescences with numerous bright pink-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Ixora differ from plants of the parent, the cultivar Rosey Pink, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ixora are shorter than plants of the cultivar Rosey Pink.
2. Plants of the new Ixora have shorter internodes, are more freely branching and are denser and bushier than plants of the cultivar Rosey Pink.
3. Plants of the new Ixora have smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Rosey Pink.
4. Plants of the new Ixora are more floriferous than plants of the cultivar Rosey Pink.
5. Plants of the new Ixora have larger inflorescences than plants of the cultivar Rosey Pink.
Plants of the new Ixora can be compared to plants of the cultivar Nora Grant, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Bogor, Indonesia, plants of the new Ixora differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Nora Grant in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ixora were more compact than plants of the cultivar Nora Grant.
2. Plants of the new Ixora had smaller leaves than plants of the cultivar Nora Grant.
3. Flower color of plants of the new Ixora was lighter pink than flower color of plants of the cultivar Nora Grant.
4. Plants of the new Ixora flowered under low light (semi-shade) conditions whereas plants of the cultivar Nora Grant required full sun conditions to flower.
Plants of the new Ixora can also be compared to plants of the cultivar Petite Pink, not patented. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Bogor, Indonesia, plants of the new Ixora differed primarily from plants of the cultivar Petite Pink in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Ixora had a more open plant habit than plants of the cultivar Petite Pink.
2. Plants of the new Ixora had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Petite Pink.
3. Plants of the new Ixora flowered under low light (semi-shade) conditions whereas plants of the cultivar Petite Pink required full sun conditions to flower.